Third Time's A Charm
by Y2Jen
Summary: Sequal to Lightning Strikes Twice. With the demise of Carlos and Dan, Chris Jericho returned to WWE with everything back to normal, or is it? Dan answered to Carlos, so who did he answer to? Another higher power exists, and it's not a McMahon. (finished!)
1. The Returns

The bad weather had finally subsided. A few weeks ago it was pouring sleets of freezing rain as Chris Jericho's life was nearly taken away. Last week the weather grew warmer but the rain stayed, causing thunderstorms as Carlos and Dan's life were narrowly taken away. Now Monday has finally come, Raw has made its way back to its home of Connecticut, gracing Hartford with its presence. The sky is clear and the temperatures seemed to be back to normal. But were they...?  
  
Everything was back to normal. Chris Jericho would make his amazing return not only to wrestling but to life. Vince came to the arena in person to celebrate this joyous occasion. Something big had to go down tonight, little did they know that the real fun had yet to come...  
  
"Now Chris, I don't want you to get carried away and get wasted out there." Vince McMahon was saying in a cheerful mood, his smile stretching from ear to ear. Since he found out Chris was alive and Dan and Carlos were dead, he'd been on cloud nine, making a full recovery.  
  
"Don't worry, Austin should keep me in line with the beer, after all, he'll be the one drinking the most of it." Chris smirked over to the Raw co- general manager.  
  
"What?" Austin began to laugh and patted his hand on Chris's shoulder. "Nah I'm just kiddin ya boy. We're gonna open a can of whoop ass on Raw tonight!"  
  
"I bet you will." A happy voice made them turn, it was Stephanie McMahon.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the SmackDown general manager." Eric Bishoff strutted foward in his usual arrogant manner.  
  
"Now Eric, we have to put our differences aside."  
  
"Yes I know, but don't get used to this truce, it's a one night only special occasion." He gave her his standard grin.  
  
"Whatever you say Bishoff." Steph turned around with a shrug. "Whatever you say."  
  
"Come on guys, the Heat recording is almost ending." Austin cut in the bickering.  
  
"On live in five." Vince sat down by the gorilla position and put on a headset.  
  
Everyone made their way to their positions. The crew was running around with clipboards and headsets, Al Snow and The Coach had just come backstage. The King and JR were standing ready as the sound crew cued their respected music and they made their way out one at a time. Chris smiled as he watched, it was just business as usual but after being away for so long he realized that he never stopped to take a look at what all goes into a simple episode of Raw.  
  
"Cue pyros."  
  
At the crew members command, everyone in the gorilla position knew to cover their ears from the deafening sound coming from a few feet away. Chris didn't, he enjoyed the loud noise of the fireworks as they turned into the sell out crowd. He watched the backstage monitor as the camera panned over the cheering fans. As the shattered glass was heard, the fans seemed to leap up as Stone Cold Steve Austin made his way out to the ring.  
  
"Isn't this exciting?" Stephanie whispered in Chris's ear from behind.  
  
"Yea it must be for you, considering you're a SmackDowner." Chris smirked.  
  
"Oh shut up." Steph shoved him gently and they laughed.  
  
"Tonight, we have a special suprise for you." Austin was saying in between the 'what's' of the fans. "But before we get to that, let's talk about tonight's show. Last week, we made a tag match, between Edge, and Christian, and Lance Storm, and Chris Benoit. This will be, for the, tag team titles." The fans cheered at the main event. "We're gonna end on a good note so we might as well start on one too. So that's why tonight, in this very ring, we will have, Hulk Hogan," A huge pop roared up from the crowd. "Versus Shawn Michaels," The roars continued. "And the winner is the number one contender for the heavyweight title!" The fans cheered. "And that's the bottom line, cause...."  
  
"I'm back, and better than ever." The fans began to jeer as Eric Bishoff's music hit.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He walked onto the stage, microphone in hand. "In case you haven't noticed, the plaque on your desk read's CO-general manager."  
  
"Well I know we have to agree on decisions, but what's wrong with it then?"  
  
"Oh I have nothing wrong with the match, my friend, my problem is with you."  
  
"With me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well what did I do?"  
  
"You go talking about this 'special suprise' of yours, well I wasn't informed."  
  
"That's cause it's a suprise. And if I told you it wouldn't be that much of a suprise now would it? Eh-eh!" The fans cheered wildly as Austin cleared his throat. "So why don't you just sit back, put your feet up, and enjoy the show. And THAT'S the bottom line, cause the co-GM said so."  
  
Eric growled as he made his way backstage when Austin's music hit. Austin got out of the ring and walked up the ramp as the show went to commercial. Both Eric and Austin were greeted by Vince in the back.  
  
"Good job guys, I loved the beginning promo." "Thanks." Eric smiled.  
  
"Yea, I have to agree that it was good, but not great." Steph smirked.  
  
"Ha, ha, very cute." Eric smirked at her.  
  
"So how are we gonna bring this all about?" Chris asked.  
  
"When Austin goes out there to celebrate, he will call for his special guest. That will be me." Vince explained. "Eric comes out as we talk in order to but in and make a good note for himself. Eric attacks me and since Austin can't touch him unless physically provoked, somebody else will have to. That somebody will be you, Chris." Chris nodded. "Now you just run out there and get Eric off me. You and Austin celebrate with a nice toast of beer, and you can take it from there and do whatever you want."  
  
"Got it." Chris nodded. All of a sudden Rikishi walked over.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked her SmackDown alumni.  
  
"Steph, you asked me to notify you when Linda and Shane came." Rikishi replied.  
  
"Uh, yea, I meant call me."  
  
"Oh...." Rikishi looked away, a little embarrassed. Everyone laughed as he tried not to blush.  
  
"Good to have you here Kish." Chris smiled. "I would want everyone to be here for this."  
  
"Aw, thanks." Rikishi grinned. Chris looked around.  
  
"Speaking of everyone.... where's Jeff?" He turned to Rikishi who frowned. "What?"  
  
"He left."  
  
"What?" Chris's jaw dropped, was Rikishi serious? "Oh my gosh..." Chris turned to Rikishi who sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"That's ok." Rikishi turned away.  
  
"No, I know how good friends you were even though you argued so much."  
  
"Yea..." Rikishi smiled at the memories.  
  
"Well, I guess everyone won't be here for this...." Chris sighed, looking down.  
  
"Why's that?" Everyone turned to the familiar voice. "Whose missing the party?"  
  
"Jeff!" They all rushed over. Jeff Hardy was back, he stood proudly in the doorway as everyone gathered around.  
  
"So does this mean....?" Stephanie grew eager.  
  
"Yup." Jeff gave everyone a big grin. "I'm back in action baby."  
  
"Yea!" Everyone cheered.  
  
"Welcome back Jeff, welcome back." Vince clapped. He would've been angry at Jeff's sudden exile but because of the circumstances, he forgave him easily.  
  
"Aw, Jeff!" Rikishi ran over and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Hey, hey, down boy." Jeff smirked as Rikishi lifted him off the ground like a child. "I'm glad to see you too."  
  
"So does that mean we can go to the buffet?" Rikishi asked in eager excitement. Jeff smiled.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Yay!" Rikishi began to bound around.  
  
"We'll all go." Jeff turned to Chris who smiled back. "I'm really glad you're ok."  
  
"Same here. I was worried when I didn't spot you."  
  
"Well," Jeff looked at himself. "I'm pretty hard to miss." He began to laugh.  
  
"Yea, that's true." Chris began to laugh too and everyone else joined in.  
  
"Yo, come on guys, we're back on!" One of the crew members called.  
  
"Oh right." Vince put his headset back on. "Alright guys, we can have fun later, we've got a show to do."  
  
Everyone went back to their positions, energized by their happiness. Jeff and Rikishi sat down to watch the program with their general manager Stephanie. Triple H came to join them after his promo to watch Hogan and Shawn in their match. As the show neared it's end, the four tag team match members came backstage, E and C had retained, and Jericho got ready as Stone Cold made his way out to the ring. He stood with Vince and Eric, waiting for their cues. Chris turned around and saw his friends smiling at him happily. He grinned back and gave them a thumbs up. And now the moment we've all been waiting for.... the return of Chris Jericho! 


	2. Back To Normal?

Stone Cold Steve Austin had made his way to the center of the ring after giving a double salute to the crowd on every four turnbuckle. Finally the cheering fans began to grow quiet as Austin held a mic, the special suprise was about to happen.  
  
"Now I know that earlier I said I had a special guest." What? "And this is what makes him so special." What? "He's not a good athlete." What? "Not too popular among other people." What? "But he is one rich son of a bitch and he's the one who signs my paychecks and lets me be here with you all tonight." The fans begin to grow eager. "And that man is, Vince McMahon." The crowd is shocked as Vince McMahon struts down the arena and makes his way into the ring. Austin and Vince stare at each other, mic in hand, as the crowd begins to chant: asshole!  
  
"Now, now, that's not the way to treat the WWE chairman!" Vince tells the jeering crowd. Austin watches him walk around the ring. "First off I'd like to say I'm glad to be here, thanks for inviting me Austin. But to be honest, I don't know why you called me here tonight. So tell me, why?"  
  
"Well I'll tell ya why, I brought you out here because..." Austin stops when Eric Bishoff's music plays. The crowd begins to boo once again as Eric comes down to the ring.  
  
"Well, well, well." Eric smiles at Vince, who smirks back. "If it isn't Mr. McMahon himself. Give it up for him hu!" Eric begins to clap but the audience continues to jeer him. "Don't mind them Vince, they're the assholes!" He laughs and Vince just nods. "But in all seriousness Vince, I'm glad you're here because, because I have a question to ask you, well, it's really more of a suggestion." Eric looks at Austin. "Ever since being co-gm, Austin has made my life a living hell. And why does he deserve the job? The answer is simple, he doesn't! I've worked long and hard, putting my life into WCW and that work got me here to the WWE. As for Austin, what has he done that's so great? What, flipping people off while drinking beer? Oh yea, that's some real big accomplishments there. So I ask you Vince, why not just terminate him now and get it over with?" The crowd continues to loudly protest.  
  
"Well Eric I'm sorry but I have to pass the offer." Vince replies and the crowd cheers as Eric looks pretty pissed. "You see to be honest, I'm a business man and having Austin as your co-gm is good for business."  
  
"But, but..."  
  
"I'm sorry Eric, but as much as I don't like Austin, I can't let him go." Vince looks at Austin.  
  
As they stare at each other, Eric tackles Vince from behind and begins to attack him. Austin backs up as the fans all rise to their feet to watch the brawl. They begin to cheer Austin but he can't do anything since he wasn't physically provoked. Then, all of a sudden....  
  
"Break the walls down!"  
  
The fans all stop and whirl around to the titantron in disbelief as Chris Jericho runs down the ramp and slides into the ring, attacking Eric Bishoff. The fans are stunned, they can't believe it. But finally they begin to cheer as Bishoff retreats and Vince rolls out of the ring. Chris showboats to the fans, running around the ring in a big circle, waving to the cheering crowd, finally he stops when he nearly runs into Austin. The two stare at each other as the fans watch eagerly in anticipation. But instead of attacking each other, Austin puts out his hand. Jericho is shocked but he accepts it. The fans cheer and Austin's music plays. He catches some beer and hands two cans to Austin. Chris drinks it all down as Austin goes to each corner of the ring to toast the crowd with two beer cans. The beer continues to flow, Chris drinking more and more until finally the beer is gone and the fans are left cheering happily as Raw goes off the air.  
  
"Oh man, that was great you guys." Vince claps as Austin and Chris come backstage.  
  
"Thanks, it's just great to be back." Chris smiles, his shirt all wet and sticky with beer.  
  
"Well," Eric looks him up and down. "I guess you didn't save any for Austin hu?"  
  
"Bah it's ok, he deserved something special." Austin pats Chris's back.  
  
"Yea I just hope I don't get a hangover." Chris smirks and everyone laughs.  
  
Everyone cleans up and packs their things to leave the arena, ready to hit the road to go to the next show. Chris was one of the last ones to make it out of the arena, he and the gang were all going to the hotel together to celebrate being all together once again after a very long time. The remaining fans outside all swarmed around Chris to get his autograph and welcome him back, they weren't that much in disbelief anymore. Chris was about to leave when...  
  
"Chris!" A voice called and he turned to see two familiar looking people run over.  
  
"Oh hey, it's you." Chris smiled as they approached him. "Lisa and Keith right?"  
  
"Yup." Lisa beamed that Chris remembered them. They were the couple that got in the same taxi as Chris after getting off the bus the other day.  
  
"Hey, welcome back Chris." Keith extended his hand.  
  
"Thanks." Chris took it. Keith smiled and Chris smiled back, he'd obviously put the little ordeal about his girlfriend having a crush on Chris behind him.  
  
"Come on Chris, let's go!" Stephanie called.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, please forgive me but I have to go." Chris abruptly apologized.  
  
"That's ok, we understand." Lisa grinned.  
  
"Thanks, nice seeing you again." Chris waved as he ran off with his friends to go party. Lisa and Keith watched as the superstars all left and the crowd went back to their cars. They frowned.  
  
"Carlos was right, this guy is more of a handful than we originally thought." Lisa growled.  
  
"I agree, we're the only ones left now, with Carlos and his minion Dan out of the picture." Keith agreed.  
  
"Should we take matters into our own hands?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Yes." Keith nodded and watched the cars leave the empty arena. "We're the only ones left now."  
  
Chris and the gang had gone to the hotel at the airport to rejoice with a party to celebrate togetherness. Stephanie McMahon, Hulk Hogan, Jeff Hardy, and Rikishi would have to go to tape SmackDown the next day, but after that they were free for the rest of the week to have fun with each other. Everyone had gathered in the secluded lobby in the hotel so nobody else would come bother them.  
  
"Wow, this is great!" Rikishi cheered as he helped himself to the snack tables.  
  
"Hey, hey man, pace yourself." Jeff smiled. "We have SmackDown tomorrow." He missed being away just as much as Chris did, and now that he was back and keeping Rikishi in line, everything seemed to fall back into place.  
  
"Oh daddy, this makes me so happy." Stephanie smiled up at her dad.  
  
"You have no idea how happy I am." The relieved Vince grinned back down at her.  
  
As Jeff tried to pace Rikishi with his food intake, Triple H and Shawn Michaels regaled the group with jokes. Edge, Christian, Lance Storm, and Chris Benoit rolled with laughter at the hilarity of the duo's tales, funny enough to bust any gut. Chris Jericho was helping himself to the bar with Eric Bishoff and Stone Cold Steve Austin, when Hogan came over.  
  
"Hey Chris, it's good to have you back." He patted his back.  
  
"Thanks man." The drunken Canadian slurred, Hogan smirked to himself. "Good to be back."  
  
"I'm glad everything's finally going to be back to normal."  
  
"Me too, now that we're all back together, everyone's happy." Steph walked over to the bar with her dad.  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more kid, everyone's happy, every one of us." But Vince was wrong, there were two particular people who weren't happy and they were out for revenge, and they were none other than Keith and Lisa, the true mastermind leaders behind Carlos and Dan. 


	3. The First Attempt

The Raw brand superstars were usually either off or at a house show on Tuesday, but Chris Jericho chose to do neither. The SmackDown gang still needed to tape that weeks episode, and rather than go home or to a house show, Chris decided to tag along with Vince and Stephanie McMahon, Hulk Hogan, Jeff Hardy and Rikishi.  
  
"Thanks for joining us." Steph said as they sat on the airborne plane.  
  
"Sure, no problem." Chris smirked at her in the seat next to him.  
  
"No really Chris." Vince hunched foward from the seat behind. "This means a lot to me."  
  
"Besides, you don't usually hang out with us SmackDown crew, it'll be a nice change of pace and we'll be sure to have a lotta good fun afterwards, brother." Hulk Hogan said, sitting beside Vince.  
  
"Um yea, I'd like, uh, everything please." Rikishi was ordering from the flight attendant.  
  
"Whoa, whoa Kish, don't you think you've had enough?" Jeff Hardy was trying to get back into the hang of keeping him in line.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"But you're already more than enough, you're enough for two!"  
  
"Aw, you're too kind." Rikishi wore a big grin as the confused Hardy boy just sat there.  
  
"Nice try Jeff old boy, it looks like you're as rusty as me." Chris laughed.  
  
"Well don't worry, this big guy will be whipped back into shape in no time." Jeff assured.  
  
"Whipped? Mmm."  
  
Everyone laughed at Rikishi's comment. For the remainder of the flight to Iowa, Stephanie slept and Chris looked out the window, thinking. He looked around at everyone, Rikishi ate, Hogan and Vince discussed storylines from a book, Jeff watched a movie to himself with headphones on. He smiled to himself, he missed this all and couldn't express how glad he was to be back. Steph rolled over and faced Chris in her sleep, cuddling up against his shoulder. Chris looked down at her for a moment and then smiled, she looked so peaceful, everyone was so different now that he was back, they looked happy and back to normal and that made Chris feel good too. Chris yawned as he looked at his watch and back out into the dark night, they still had an hour and a half left.  
  
"Chris, you should get some rest, you've had a pretty hectic few days." Hogan whispered.  
  
"Yea, you guys should too so you're ready for tomorrow, after all, I'm not the one preforming in the ring." Chris reminded.  
  
"Oh, good call." Vince laughed to himself. "Alright then, goodnight Chris."  
  
"Night." Chris smiled back at Hogan and Vince as they settled down to take a quick little nap.  
  
The hum of the plane's motor was soothing in the early morning. Rikishi had long since finished his late night snack and Jeff's movie had ended, they were both asleep. Chris realized that he was the only one awake. He leaned back and closed his eyes, he was too restless to sleep and his mind was buzzing with thoughts. Chris sighed, suddenly reminded of what caused all of this. He thought back to where all the craziness began, back in New York that one cold faithful night....  
  
A boring day caused the genius minds of Triple H and Shawn Michaels to pull a prank on Chris for entertainment. The bad weather sent Chris to The World where he ran into a long time WWE relations worker named Carlos, a former camera man moved to a restaurant cashier. Carlos was fixated on the fact that Chris had unknowingly caused this downsizing and vowed revenge. His plot to kill him and manipulate Vince McMahon failed, though nobody had known it yet. Dan was the WWE superstar trainer who was secretly Carlos's partner from the get go. As soon as he found out that Chris was alive, he plotted to have the doctor fake his death but ultimately kill him. That plan was foiled as Chris didn't die, rather he escaped the hospital and made his way back to the superstars, Dan with them undercover. Manipulating them all, posing as a friend, Dan led Chris to Carlos where the final showdown resulted in the death of both Dan and Carlos. Now that everything is supposably back to normal, the two real mastermind leaders behind the infiltration of Carlos and Dan to the wrestling superstars, Lisa and Keith, were the last ones left in the organization, and Chris's life and the well being of the superstars may be more at risk now than ever. Only they were clueless because they figured Dan and Carlos were the only ones....  
  
"The flight Connecticut to Iowa is now arriving, please put your seats in the proper upright position." The pilot's voice was heard coming over the system.  
  
"Wake up guys, we're here." Chris announced. Everyone began to stir back to consciousness and lock their seats into place for landing. As the groggy gang of superstars started to wake back up and get ready, the plane began to shake and jitter. Shocked, everyone grabbed onto something and held on tightly. "Turbulence?"  
  
"No, doesn't feel like it." Hogan replied, looking around.  
  
"We're experiencing a few minor technical difficulties." The voice was filled with static. "Please remain calm, we have everything under control..." The voice went out and a shrill beep rang out.  
  
"What's going on?" Stephanie yelled over to her dad as everyone covered their ears.  
  
"I don't know!" He called back, but soon the sound quieted down. Everyone sat confused as the plane hovered in the air. "What's the meaning of this?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's not right." Hogan looked around.  
  
"Hey, why aren't we moving?" Rikishi asked Jeff.  
  
"I dunno, something's going on, and it's not good."  
  
"Here, you guys stay here." Chris got up. "I'm gonna go check it out."  
  
"Be careful Chris." Steph said, still hesitant to let him go, afraid they'll loose him again.  
  
"Hey in there!" Chris knocked on the door to the front cabin. "What's going on?" Nobody answered. Chris pushed the open button but it didn't work. "Something's wrong, this looks bad." Chris growled and began to pull the mechanical door open. He struggled but was able to get it open, he forced himself in and it shut quickly back up behind him. He gasped as he saw the pilot on the floor unconscious, he ran over. "Man, are you ok?" He got no reply, he was dead.  
  
"Don't feel too bad Chris." An oddly familiar voice said quietly.  
  
"Hu?" Chris gasped and let the dead man's head fall out of his hands and back onto the floor. "Whose there?" He asked cautiously as he slowly turned around to the pilot's chair.  
  
"Don't be afraid." The person turned around. "It's just me."  
  
Chris gasped, "Keith?"  
  
"The very same."  
  
"But how did you, why did you...."  
  
"Aw, don't feel too bad." Chris turned at the other unmistakable voice, Lisa. "You should be dead now anyway only Carlos and Dan didn't do their job."  
  
"At least they died before pay day." Keith laughed at the control panel.  
  
"Look." Chris was still shocked and in disbelief. "You're beef's with me, don't bring the others into this, they're innocent and had nothing to do with anything."  
  
"I'm afraid that can't be done." Keith snickered to himself as he pounded the control panel and jerked the wheel broken. There was a crackling sound as the sparks shot up from the different boards and systems.  
  
"This is suicidal, are you really that serious about killing us!" Chris yelled.  
  
"What was that?" Steph gasped, sitting up.  
  
"Sounded like Chris." Vince followed his daughters lead.  
  
"You're sickly insane!" Chris grabbed the pa system. "Attention everyone, get out of the plane now, it's been hijacked!"  
  
"What?" Everyone gasped.  
  
"Did he just say...." Hogan stuttered.  
  
"No time, we all know what he said, we heard him loud and clear." Jeff cried.  
  
"We need to get out, grab a parachute everyone!" Rikishi yelled. Everyone did just that.  
  
"Oh no." Hogan pulled at the door. "It's jammed."  
  
"This is a job for Super Kish!" Rikishi, just like back at the hotel, broke open the door with ease. "Now let's go!" They began to jump out, Vince and Stephanie were the last two.  
  
"Come on Steph, we have to go." Vince sighed.  
  
"But what about Chris?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"What about me?" They turned around to see Chris behind them with a parachute as well.  
  
"Chris, glad you decided to join us." Vince smirked with relief.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Chris gasped as the plane began to sputter and jerk. The three jumped out after the rest. On the ground, everyone met up, they were just out the airport boundaries.  
  
"What happened in there?" Jeff asked after everyone had gotten together safely.  
  
"Two people named Keith and Lisa hijacked the plane, trying to kill us."  
  
"Why?" Hogan asked, still shocked and shaky from the experience.  
  
"They're the commanding force behind Carlos and Dan. They were only out for me but now they're after the lot of us, trying to get the ultimate revenge."  
  
"These people are sickly insane!" Vince growled in disgust.  
  
"Tell me about it." Chris smirked, but honestly he was really worried.  
  
"But Chris, what do we do?" Steph asked, looking up at him with concern.  
  
Chris sighed but spoke seriously, "I don't know, but I have a feeling if we don't do something, they could not only pose a serious threat to us, but I've managed to avoid death too long and I've been cutting it too close. This time, I might not make it, this time I might not come back." 


	4. Chris Leaves SmackDown

The SmackDown crew was in the arena in Des Moines for the taping that Tuesday night. The group was still a little shaky from what had just happened on the plane trip over, but luckily they had all survived, only now they had two new enemies to deal with. Keith and Lisa were on the loose somewhere in Iowa, and they knew they had to end this mess then and there or else something bad might happen in the future and somebody could get hurt.  
  
"Chris, there's something I don't understand." Stephanie was saying as the superstars got ready for the show that night.  
  
"What's that?" Chris asked, they were sitting in the cafeteria eating a snack.  
  
"What's the deal with Keith and Lisa, do you know them?"  
  
"Well, it's complicated." Chris began to explain his story. "You remember Carlos and Dan right? Well they're their leaders apparently. Back when I had escaped from the hospital, I was on the bus and shared a taxi with a young couple, Keith and Lisa. They seemed nice, but I never stopped to think how strange it was that they not only rode the same bus as I did, came from the same place I did, but got off at the same place as me, shared a taxi and were headed to the same destination."  
  
"It was more than just a coincidence then." Steph sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get all this figured out and settled before the day is done."  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep." Stephanie was still edgy about Chris taking such things into his hands, a cat has only nine lives, but Chris was a human. Chris's face softened, he noticed the stress and worries in Stephanie.  
  
"Hey, listen." He says gently as he crouches down to her eye level. "I'm gonna be ok, this will all work out fine I promise you that. I'm not a little kid anymore ok, and I'm not your baby. I can take care of myself, and I can make my own choices. Ok?"  
  
"Ok." Steph sighed, still not fully convinced at Chris's tone of voice.  
  
"There's something that you might want to explain to me too, Chris." Chris and Steph looked around to see Vince enter the room with a coffee. "How did you manage to get out of the plane? You were trapped in the room with Lisa and Keith."  
  
"Well, you see with that, I was going to end my deal with Keith and Lisa right then and there but I knew you guys were still on the plane. My original intent was to fight them and go down with the ship so to speak. Keith and Lisa had other plans. I started to fight with Keith but Lisa grabbed two parachutes and Keith was able to get away when Lisa shot me in the arm with a dart. Lucky for me the tranquilizer didn't knock me out and though they escaped so did I, and the rest of us. But don't you worry, I know our paths will cross again another day."  
  
"A dart, why didn't it knock you out?" Vince wondered.  
  
"I dunno." Chris shrugged. "Just lucky I guess."  
  
"Here, let me see it." Stephanie asked and Chris rolled up his left sleeve. He had a red mark where the bullet had hit him. "Strange."  
  
"Yea I know."  
  
"No it's not that, why would you still have a mark there? It was a dart right, so it should've just pierced the skin."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't think they shot you with a tranquilizer."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"You weren't supposed to be knocked out because what it was wasn't intended to put you to sleep."  
  
"Steph you're just confusing me now." Chris shook his head. "Alright look, whatever should've happened didn't, it's all over and everything's ok now."  
  
"No it's not, what if whatever was supposed to happen, hasn't yet?"  
  
"What are you trying to say Steph?" Vince cut into the debate.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is, Chris might not be ok, he still might be in danger."  
  
"Well no duh Steph, Keith and Lisa are out to kill me, it's not over yet." The two just stared at Chris, he sighed for a moment. "Alright look, you shouldn't be worrying about this now Steph. You have a show to do ok? Focus on that, it's more important and our number one top priority."  
  
"The kid's right, Steph." Vince agreed.  
  
"Alright." Stephanie sighed and got up.  
  
"Oh and if you see Jeff and Rikishi, tell them they're in a tag team match." Vince called.  
  
"Yea, they'll like that." Chris laughed but Stephanie just continued walking and left. "Wow, what's with her, boss? Is she ok?"  
  
"We all had very hard times while you were gone Chris, don't be so hard on her. She was really worried about you, and me because your absence took it's toll on me too." "I understand Vince, I'm sorry." Chris rested his head on his arms on the table. "I really hated being gone, I caused you all so much pain, I regret any of this happening."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, you shouldn't stress yourself by playing the blame game. Take it from me, both myself and Stephanie did just that while you were presumed dead. Nothing but trouble can come from it, so I suggest you lighten up, just as you told Stephanie to."  
  
"Ok, thanks Vince." Chris smirked up at Vince as he stood up and left. Chris sighed and stared forward for a moment thinking. He wasn't needed for recording SmackDown, he was just hanging out. Everyone would be busy taping, this was a perfect chance to go find Lisa and Keith, nobody would miss him, they had SmackDown and Velocity to do. He stood up and walked away. "This has gone on long enough, somebody could get hurt because of me. I have to end this here and now."  
  
SmackDown had finished its taping and the crowd was pretty much gone as the superstars began to leave for their hotel. Luckily for them, they didn't have a show to do until Friday. Stephanie, Vince and the superstars felt that it would leave them a great opportunity to have some fun and party with Chris. As the crews were cleaning up in the arena, Hulk Hogan decided to go look for him.  
  
"Chris, hey Chris? Yo, where are you brother?" He called through the halls but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Hey, Hulkster!" A voice made him turn to see Jeff Hardy and Rikishi run over.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Any luck finding him?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Darn, same here."  
  
"Where could he have gone?" Rikishi wondered.  
  
"I dunno Kish man." Jeff sighed. "But this can't be good." They walked into the General Manager office to see Stephanie and Vince looking a little forlorn.  
  
"Is something the matter boss?" Hogan asked.  
  
"Let me guess, you couldn't find Chris." Hogan nodded at Vince's reply. "As we though."  
  
"What, where is he, what happened?"  
  
"Well Hogan, it looks like Chris has once again run off to take care of things on his own."  
  
"But that's too risky, it's dangerous and Chris could get in trouble, or even hurt!" Rikishi cried.  
  
"We know, but it's too late now." Vince sighed.  
  
"No it's not." Everyone looked up at Stephanie. "I wont loose him again, we have to go and find him. Iowa is a small state, and this city isn't that big either."  
  
"You're right." Vince nodded. "Are you ready guys?"  
  
"Yea, I'm in." Hogan smiled.  
  
"Let's do this." Jeff turned to Rikishi.  
  
"Here we go again." He laughed.  
  
"I'm glad you're with me." Steph stood up and they all put their hands in the center. "Hopefully this will be the last of our crazy adventures. We'll find Chris and make sure of it."  
  
"Here-here!" They all rose their hands into the air.  
  
This was the third time they would have to find him and help him get out of trouble and possibly even cheat death, staring the cold hearted evil dead strait on in the face. Would this be the last time as Stephanie had hoped, Lisa and Keith are the last two. The final search for Chris was underway, but would they be successful, or is Chris right, will Lisa and Keith be the end of him, will the third time be the charm? 


	5. Down But Not Out

Chris Jericho was walking down the main street of Des Moines, Iowa. He didn't know the town and it was late at night, he knew he was taking a huge risk, but he needed to take every chance he got to finally end this. End this conflict between these strangers, end this struggle for his survival, end the suffering of his friends, he had to end this anyhow anyway. Finally he stopped and took a look around. It appeared that he was in the entertainment district of the area, but this town wasn't like any other, he couldn't tell what was what because it wasn't like a Chicago or Detroit or Dallas. He sighed, lost and though he was fortunate that nobody recognized him, the streets were empty and the stores were closed.  
  
"Oh great." Chris swallowed hard but the stopped worrying himself. "Wait a second." He laughed slightly to himself. "I'm in Iowa for crying out freaking loud, what the hell could go on here? Oh, I can see tomorrow's headlines now: local man is liar, family angered by high bill. Nothing ever happens here, this is probably like the safest place to even be right now."  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
Chris felt his hair bristle and stand on end as he slowly turned around to the voice. "Whose there?"  
  
"Aw, don't be scared Chris." The voice laughed. Chris face changed from a startle to a scowl. "Nobody you don't know." Out stepped Keith.  
  
"You." Chris whirled around angrily and growled deeply. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not here to fight, I'm here to talk, so just calm down." Keith held up his arms. Chris hesitated but went along with it.  
  
"Alright then, let's talk." Chris stood strait and stared at him. "Why are you after me?"  
  
"Well, you see Chris." Keith began his story. "Lisa and I are a very elusive couple. We got engaged in 2001, just two years ago did we decide to get married. We are now but are in one hell of a rut. You see, my name is Keith Turner." Chris's eyes tensed at the name. "That's right, I see you remember me, the son of none other than Ted Turner." Keith smiled. "And as for Lisa, her maiden name was Heyman." Chris's jaw dropped at the other familiar name. "Yes. As a combine force, we would've been in charge of both WCW and ECW. But at that time, they were bought out by Shane and Stephanie."  
  
"Then why go after me?" Chris asked.  
  
"Oh Chris." Keith smiled. "You're Steph's boyfriend and Shane's best friend. You are the champion to the WWE, owned by Linda and Vince. Getting you is getting them all."  
  
"Then get me and only me, leave the rest out of this." Chris warned.  
  
"I'm afraid that's no longer possible. If you had just let Carlos and Dan do their job and kill you and manipulate Vince McMahon, then you would be dead and Vince would've been screwed out of the wrestling business leaving Lisa and myself in charge."  
  
"So that's it then, that's why? You wanted to get to them through me."  
  
"Read between the lines. Carlos hated you for what you did to him, you have a relationship with the McMahon, why not get you?"  
  
"Well, what about Dan then?"  
  
"Him? Well he was just a newcomer, a rookie lackey. Plus, he didn't like you that much either."  
  
"Hmm." Chris smirked to himself, shaking his head. "So in the end, it all winds down to me."  
  
"Yes, that's right. We all have a reason to get you. We know everything there is to know about you and your alliances."  
  
"Then you know I wont go down without a fight, Dan and Carlos learned that the hard way."  
  
"Very much so." Keith smirked and began to laugh, causing Chris to tense. "And our battle has just begun! So prepare yourself Chris, for we shall meet again, and next time you die." He turned around to go but stopped. "Oh, and by the way, how is, your arm?"  
  
"Wha?" Chris looked at his left arm. "My arm?"  
  
"You should start feeling the effects soon. I just wanted to inform you, so you could die with the knowledge of your own defeat. Your demise will be our victory, and your demise will be the end of the WWE." He laughed to himself.  
  
"Not if I can stop it!" Chris yelled and went to lunge forward but stopped. His left arm froze, he felt it go numb like a dead weight as the tingling feeling shot up his neck.  
  
"Well, better late than never." Keith walked out of sight. "Have fun Chris!"  
  
"No...." Chris gurgled, he didn't feel right. His vision started blurring and his balance was thrown askew. "What, what's happening to me?" He groaned, he tried to move but his body had been zapped of all energy. "What did he do to me?" He growled as he felt to his knees, struggling to keep conscious. "I, I...." His eyes starting to fog, he was whiting out.  
  
"Chris?" He could hear the muffled voice echoing off in the distance. "Chris!"  
  
"Who? I...." Chris looked up but the pain shot through his body like a bullet and he blacked out.  
  
"No!" Stephanie cried as she ran over and caught him right in time. She looked at Chris as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.  
  
"Oh no, what happened?" Vince asked as he rushed to her side.  
  
"I don't know for sure, but I think that the shot has finally taken its effect on Chris."  
  
"Will the kid be ok?" Hogan asked, appearing at Vince's side.  
  
"I dunno, let's just get him back to the hotel." Jeff panted.  
  
"Good thing we decided to follow him and see where he was going." Rikishi replied.  
  
"I have to agree with you there big man, let's go guys." And with that, they got into their suv and drove back to the hotel.  
  
That night, Chris was lying on the sofa in the hotel room. Stephanie and Vince sat on one bed, Jeff and Rikishi on the other as Hogan leaned against the wall on the portable fold up bed. Chris was tossing and turning in his dreams, a cold sweat covering his face. He groaned and struggled in his sleep. Whatever toxin chemicals had poisoned him, they were really hitting him hard.  
  
"We should wake him." Rikishi couldn't take much more.  
  
"No, he needs to rest from this." Jeff held up his hand.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Hogan shook his head as he stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"He's in pretty bad shape, whatever they got him with." Stephanie brushed the loose mangy bangs off of Chris's forehead and wiped his face with a damp washcloth. "I guess the poke hole was too small to see. The red mark was the reaction trying to warn us, but I we didn't realize it."  
  
"Better or not, we have to take this out of Chris's hands." Vince stood up, everyone turned to him. "How many times as something like this happened to him? He gets hurt or nearly dies, and we do nothing. I say it's time that we take the action and protect Chris, how many times has he taken it into his hands to protect us? He deserves to have the favor returned. Don't you think?"  
  
"I agree." Steph smiled. Chris cried out in his feverish nightmares, Stephanie turned to him. "Chris, what is it, are you ok?" He closed his mouth and his face tensed. Finally his eyes opened.  
  
"Wha... Steph?" He blinked stupidly a few times to get his eyes back into focus and looked around. "Where am I, how did I get back here?"  
  
"Don't talk Chris." Stephanie sighed with relief. He sat up but gasped. "Don't move Chris." She lay him back down.  
  
"Stop treating me like a baby, Steph." Chris groaned, folding his arms. Stephanie couldn't help but smile, he still was a little kid, well to them at least. "I'm fine." He winced in pain.  
  
"Oh no you're not." Stephanie shook her head at him. "You're worse for wears, you need to rest or else your condition will worsen."  
  
"No, I have to stop Keith and Lisa." Chris jumped up quickly but cried out, freezing in his movement and slowly slumping down to the ground.  
  
"Chris what is it, what's wrong?" Vince tried to help him up.  
  
"I don't know." Chris opened his eyes a crack. "It feels like my whole body has been drained of its energy, it feels almost like my body temperature keeps flexing from hot to cold."  
  
"Well that would explain the aches and the fever." Rikishi said to Jeff.  
  
"You need to rest up until this blows over." Hogan replied.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Chris assured and stood up. "Whoa." He began to feel extremely nauseous as the acid in his stomach rose and fell, it felt almost like he was drunk but also had a hangover.  
  
"Chris, are you ok?" Jeff asked.  
  
"What's going on?" His sighed turned black and the darkness was filled with green flashing dots. "I don't feel so good...." He began to feel dizzy again, his hearing suddenly went out. He panicked, not being able to hear and see, and fell to his knees. His jaw dropped in fear.  
  
"Chris!" Stephanie looked at him, he seemed lost, zoned out in a daze. He looked up, trying desperately to recover from the attack. But right as his hearing and sight was starting to return, he passed out once again. "He's fainted." Steph sighed at the limp body against hers.  
  
"Poor Chris, what did they do to him this time? Last time it was food poisoning." Vince said.  
  
"I don't know, but getting sick, getting hurt, nearly dying, I've had enough of Chris taking all of this for us. It's time to strike back and take our own stand, for Chris." Stephanie stood up.  
  
"Don't worry about Chris, he should be fine." Hogan replied as he lay him back down on the sofa.  
  
"Tomorrow we'll have until Friday here in Iowa, that gives us plenty of time to not only find Lisa and Keith, but exact our revenge upon them." Jeff said.  
  
"I'm with you." Rikishi cried. "Though vengeance is pretty nice." Jeff rolled his eyes at him.  
  
"Then it's settled." Vince walked over to the window and looked out into the darkness of night outside. "Tomorrow there will be no more suffering, no more misery. We'll end this, we'll end this for Chris, just as he would've done for us." They looked back at Chris as he moaned and groaned, lying in discomfort on the sofa, crying out in pain and gasping for air in his nightmares, tossing and turning from the energy depriving fever. He had done enough for them and his life was taking the toll, they had to stop it now and end this silly feud, before it ended something even more precious, Chris's life. "Strike three, they're out." 


	6. Lost And Found

The next day was dark and foggy from the night before, the city streets were oddly quiet and still, filled with a think hazy mist. Footsteps could be heard running down the echoing alleys. The figure finally appeared out of the shadows as an eerie music seemed to fill the air in his mind. Chris Jericho was in the same area he was the previous night, only now he was looking for his friends, only hoping he wasn't too late. "Jeff, Kish, Hogan, Steph, Vince! Hold on." He could hear sounds off in the distance but finally gasped, his eyes laying upon two figures laying face down in the gutter water on the street. "What? Oh no!" Rikishi and Jeff Hardy. He continued to search, this time coming across a dent filled wall and broken bricks, and among them lay the limp body of Hulk Hogan. Growing more so frantic, he sped up his walking finally hearing a woman scream, Stephanie? "Where are you, Stephanie?" He looked down and saw Vince McMahon's cloths all torn and dirty with blood. "Vince!" He could hear laughter this time, Keith and Lisa, they laughed victoriously, for the gang had all been killed.  
  
"No!" Chris yelled and snapped awake to find himself on the cot in the hotel room. It wasn't real, it was just a dream. He let out a sigh of relief and flopped back down, still weak and tired from the toxins now flowing in his body. He groaned, he still had no energy in him. He opened his eyes, he had to help his friends and he knew it. He just couldn't let them die out there, this was his match and he had to fight it. Chris moaned as he struggled to get up, finally managing to literally roll out of bed. He landed on the floor and tried to prop himself up. "Oh, it's no use." He began to feel dizzy as his vision started to blur and become foggy again. "But I can't just stay here, I have to do something." He shook his head, trying to clear out the cobwebs. "It's up to me, I have to help them." He desperately attempted standing, but the lack of energy and the quickness of motion caused him to nearly black out. But before he could pass out he caught himself. The fever was still eminent, continually draining his body of all energy and fainting him at every chance it got. "I may not make it back this time, but it's up to me to save them."  
  
Meanwhile, the morning sun lit up the busy streets of downtown Des Moines, Iowa. The SmackDown crew was trying to find any lead they could on getting Keith and Lisa.  
  
"Guys, what are we gonna do?" Steph sighed, deciding to take a rest on a bus bench.  
  
"I dunno, but should we really have left Chris back there?" Rikishi asked.  
  
"He couldn't come with us even if he wanted to." Jeff replied.  
  
"Besides, he's in no condition to even think about fighting them." Hogan agreed.  
  
"Still, Kish may have a point, should we have left him alone?" Vince stepped up, everyone turned to him. "Maybe, maybe that's what they wanted?" They all gulped, understanding Vince now. What if this was as trick, what if Keith and Lisa wanted Chris to be alone and out of commission back in the hotel, could it be a trap?  
  
Back at the hotel room, Chris found little strength inside his body as he tried desperately to move around. It was a struggle just to stand up and move his body without collapsing, he was in terrible shape and he knew it. This was bad, he couldn't help or protect them now, his friends could be in trouble and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
"Hello?" There was a knock at the door. Chris looked up with a sudden jerk. "Um, room service, anyone there?"  
  
"Oh." Chris sighed with relief, feeling his heart beat return to normal. "Probably here to clean up a bit. Come in!" The man in black and white cleaning cloths entered the dark room and turned on the light.  
  
"Oh sorry." The man said, noticing Chris squint. "What are you doing on the floor, are you ok?"  
  
"No, not really to be honest." Chris smirked, hating to admit it.  
  
"Here, let me help you." The man helped Chris sit on the cot.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." The man looked carefully at Chris. "Man, you don't look so hot."  
  
"Actually, I have a fever of 102."  
  
"That's not cool."  
  
"You don't have to say that twice." Chris smirked, causing the man to laugh slightly.  
  
"Maybe you should go down to the health center, you look really bad."  
  
"I dunno, I have to go help my friends and I have absolutely no energy whatsoever left at all in my body. It's this stupid fever." Chris growled.  
  
"Well," The man didn't know what to do or say, he was just trying to be kind and helpful. "I'm sorry that I can't do anything for you, but I have to do my job." He began to change the sheets. Chris looked out the window as the man began to vacuum.  
  
"Oh you guys, I'm so sorry, I guess it's just hopeless." Chris sighed saddly to himself. All of a sudden a hand grabbed his mouth and an arm wrung around his neck. Chris looked up to see the hotel man pull of a mask. "Keith!" Chris said in the muffled grasp.  
  
"Such a fool Chris." He laughed. "I guess the fever has impaired your senses, you'd have to be blind!" Chris knew he was right, the fever was causing his vision to continuously blur and become foggy, and the passing out caused him to blackout enough times to. "To bad your friends are out on a wild goose chase, I wanted them to think you were going back for me tonight, when Lisa and I really wanted you to be here, alone and helpless."  
  
"Good job honey." The two turned to see Lisa wearing a black and white maids dress.  
  
"You look great."  
  
"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and walked over." Well Chris, looks like the game is over. How does it feel to be a looser?"  
  
"Why you, you wont get away with this!" Chris growled.  
  
"Oh by Chris, we already have." She sneered as she pulled out a capsule from her pocket and shoved it into Chris's mouth. Keith rubbed his neck to make him swallow it. Chris's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted. "Good, now he'll be quiet."  
  
"How do we get him out?" Keith asked and Lisa pointed to the laundry basket. "Aha, oh Lisa, you are so smart."  
  
"I learned from the master."  
  
"Aw."  
  
They kissed and threw Chris into the bin and covered him in the sheets. They went to the exit and made a clean getaway. Their car was parked right outside the door, and after they changed out of the outfits, they threw Chris in the trunk and drove off. An hour later, the superstars arrived back empty handed and disappointed, only to find a hotel room a mess and without Chris.  
  
"I knew it." Vince slumped down on a chair and grabbed his head in frustration.  
  
"Oh no, they got Chris?" Hulk Hogan gasped in shock.  
  
"No, no!" Stephanie began to cry.  
  
"Man, this is hopeless, what in blazes are we gonna do now?" Jeff Hardy yelled.  
  
"Guys we can't give up now, we still may have a chance." Rikishi stepped up and the dishearted crew looked up at him. "Look, a clue." He pointed to a track made on the floor by the laundry basket. They followed it to the back door where they saw the two cleaning outfits. Outside they found nothing. "Aw great a dead end, I guess I failed." He sighed.  
  
"No wait, look." Jeff bent down. "We aren't out of the blue yet." He picked up the license plate he saw on the ground. "We can take this to the cops."  
  
"Great, we can take it to the cops and they can find us the car!" Rikishi cheered.  
  
"And that's exactly what we're gonna do." Vince smiled.  
  
Apparently Chris had knocked it off through the trunk, he hadn't swallowed the pill, only acted like he did. But since he'd knocked a hole through the trunk to knock off the licence plate, all of the smoke and exhaust fumes were seeping in and had knocked him back out. So when Keith and Lisa made it to their destination, Chris was out cold. They took him inside and tied him up to a chair. After a few minutes of being back in good air, Chris began to regain consciousness. He opened his eyes to see a fuzzy image of Keith holding a gun at him and Lisa in the back on the phone ordering plane tickets.  
  
"Yes two tickets please. From Iowa to Washington." She was saying to the operator. "To leave tomorrow morning. Yes, that time is fine. Ok, wait, hang on." She covered the phone with her hand and called to Keith. "Hey honey, do you want coach or first class?"  
  
"Why not live it up and go first class?"  
  
"First class." Lisa spoke back in the phone. "Yes, that's fine. Perfect, thanks so much." She hang up the phone and walked over next to Keith, leaning against him and wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "Well Chris, looks like the end of the line for you."  
  
"If you must do it, do it now and get it over with." Chris groaned, his body had already taken too much pain. All of the suffering he'd had to undergo these past few weeks had been haliaetus and he could feel his life gradually slipping away from under him. "You've put too much suffering on the shoulders of my friends, you've tormented me beyond humanity, if anything, I want a quick and painless death."  
  
"Too bad." Keith smiled. "You've given us too much suffering after defeating Carlos and Dan, you've tormented us from what you did in and with the different wrestling federations. If you had just died and let Vince get manipulated, Lisa and I would be ruling the wrestling world and we would be happy. If not for you, we would've been."  
  
"Hey, it was my dream to become a wrestler!"  
  
"And it was our dream to rule the wrestling world!" Lisa cried.  
  
"If you never had to follow your stupid little fantasy, we would." Keith growled, setting the trigger. "But this, right now, can all make it different, it will change the world for the better of us and the worse of Vince and all your little friends."  
  
"Yes Chris, for you to become a wrestler was your dreams, but in reality, it would turn out to be your nightmare."  
  
"No, wait!" Chris shivered as Keith pointed the gun at him.  
  
"Good by Chris."  
  
"No!" A voice cried and Vince and the gang burst loudly into the room to see Lisa and Keith poised to kill Chris. The room stood still after the loud entrance. Did they make it? 


	7. The Final Closing

The room seemed to lay still, the feeling of a slow motion movie scene filed it. Chris Jericho opened his eyes in shock, he had heard a gunshot, but he wasn't dead. He looked up to see Keith pointing the gun right at him, but he was looking over his shoulder to the side. Chris slowly followed his gaze and froze at what he saw. It was Vince McMahon and the SmackDown gang. They had made it after all!  
  
"Guys!" Was all he could manage to choke out happily.  
  
"Chris, you're ok." Stephanie McMahon gasped.  
  
"Steph, look out!" Chris called.  
  
"Hu?" She turned to see Lisa.  
  
"Well, if it isn't daddy's little girl."  
  
"Look whose talking."  
  
Stephanie jumped on Lisa and they began to catfight. Everyone, even Keith, watched.  
  
"Hulkster, go help Chris." Vince instructed. "Jeff, Rikishi, get Keith."  
  
"Right." Everyone ran to their place.  
  
Keith was so shocked at seeing Lisa and Stephanie go at it, that he didn't realize that Jeff Hardy and Rikishi had attacked him. He looked around and saw the two holding him back. Hulk Hogan had gone over and untied Chris.  
  
"Thanks." He stood up and let the rope fall off of him.  
  
"Chris, are you ok?" Vince came over.  
  
"Yea, fine." Chris turned his attention to Keith and Lisa.  
  
Lisa wasn't a wrestler and hadn't trained like Stephanie had, so Steph was able to beat her down easily. Hogan went over and picked the battered girl up and held her up next to the captive Keith. Chris and Vince approached them, staring coldly at them.  
  
"So, you organized this whole thing to try and kill Chris." Stephanie pouted. "I can't believe that."  
  
"We wanted to get even with you, McMahon's." Keith spat angrily. "You ruined our lives after your competition led us down the drain and then you took us over. When you bought us out we were out of a job, out of money, out of our lives. We had nothing, you took it all away from us."  
  
"Well, that's the business world." Vince folded his arms.  
  
"Why didn't you just get a new job so then you could have money again?" Hogan asked.  
  
"The wrestling business was our lives." Lisa growled weakly in his arms. "When that was taken away, no matter how hard we tried, no matter how much blood, sweat and tears we put into trying to build a new company up from the ground, we failed. Nothing could compete with you, you were at the stop. You still are and always will be."  
  
"Like I said, that's the business world." Vince said again. Lisa and Keith moaned.  
  
"And this is the real world. For attempted murder one, you get the same justice as your two minion lackeys, Dan and Carlos, the death penalty." Chris ran a finger across his neck.  
  
Stephanie had called the police on her cell phone and they arrived on the scene in a flash. Soon Keith and Lisa were in custody and carted off away to prison. As soon as the superstars had explained everything to the cops, they left. Chris was finally safe and alone with his friends.  
  
"Oh Chris." Stephanie jumped onto him. "I'm so glad that you're ok."  
  
"You have no idea how it makes me feel either." He joked.  
  
"Come on guys, we'd better get back to the hotel and tell everyone the great news." Vince smiled.  
  
Everyone headed back to the hotel and soon everyone in the WWE knew the good news. The gang was exausted from such an adventure, so they fell asleep right after. The next morning, everyone woke up to see Chris watching the news.  
  
"Hey guys, look at what's on." He smiled and moved aside from the television set.  
  
"Lisa and Keith, the masterminds behind the attempted murder and prison break of convicted killers Carlos and Dan in the New England area, are in custody today. Like Carlos, they have been sentenced to death. But because of the prison break from Carlos and Dan a few weeks ago, the sentence will not be carried out on Friday, but tonight. They have been put in a maximum security chamber so a break out will not take place. We will bring you more news tonight after the execution."  
  
"Isn't that great!" Chris turned off the TV.  
  
"Oh Chris, it's over, it's finally over!" Stephanie wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"And now that we can put all this mess behind us, now the fun can begin."  
  
"Fun?"  
  
"Stephanie." Chris got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" Everyone gasped as he presented a ring.  
  
"Oh my god, Chris." Stephanie was shocked. "Yes, I will!" They hugged and everyone clapped and cheered.  
  
Not too long later.  
  
"Chris Jericho, do you take Stephanie McMahon to be your wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Stephanie McMahon, do you take Chris Jericho to be your husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then by the power vested in me, you are now husband and wife."  
  
It was a beautiful wedding. Both the Raw and SmackDown gangs had come. As Chris and Steph kissed, Linda and Vince McMahon hugged and cried tears of joy. Triple H gave a standing ovation as everyone applauded. He had always had a crush on Stephanie, but it was all in the past and put behind them, they were best friends now and he was happy for her. The best man, and Chris's best friend, Shane McMahon came over to the two. First he hugged his sister and then Chris. Everyone watched as they left the church and got into a big limo and drove out of sight. They all clapped and cheered. Linda and Vince smiled as they held each other, watching their daughter and new son-in-law, the champion Chris Jericho, drive off. Triple H and Shane McMahon rooted as they watched their best friends drive down the road and into their new life.  
  
A month later, at WrestleMania.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Triple H was asking Chris Jericho.  
  
"Yes Hunter, you've worked hard for this title and I'm will to drop it to somebody like you, without you helping, none of this might have never happened."  
  
"You're a good friend."  
  
"And besides, I got Steph, you deserve something?"  
  
Triple H laughed and picked up the belt, "I guess this is my silver medal then." He kissed it.  
  
"You still have to beat me in the ring first." Chris laughed.  
  
"Good luck out there." The two boys turned to see Stephanie McMahon-Jericho and her brother Shane McMahon come over.  
  
"Thanks honey." Chris kissed her.  
  
"How about one for me, for good luck?" Triple H stuck his neck out. He got a kiss, but it was from Shane. Everyone burst out into laughter.  
  
"Hey come on you guys." Vince came over, wearing a grin. Ever since everything had ended and his daughter got married, he'd been happy all the time. He was so up beat and perky, he had never been this cheerful before and he had Chris to thank. "You're on."  
  
"Ok, see you out their Chris." Triple H left to the gorilla position.  
  
"Good luck Hunter."  
  
Chris Jericho looked down at his wife Stephanie as he put his belt around his waist. They stared into each others eyes for a moment as they could hear the countdown beginning. And without a word said, Chris made his way onto the stage ramp. Stephanie stood next to her brother, Shane, and watched the match from the screen set backstage, and smiled. Chris may loose the title match, but he won in a more important fight, the fight for his life. And when the title match would be over, he wouldn't have a belt, but when the fight for his life had ended, he had not only won his life, but a new life with his new wife, Stephanie McMahon. 


End file.
